How To Loose Ashley
by allstarweekend-guru
Summary: Ashley gets ubducked by strange e-mails and gets stalked...rated t for some EWWWWWW stuff.
1. Chapter 1

How to loose Ashley:

Ashley stared mindlessly at the screen of her laptop in front of her. "Ash!" she heard her father George yell. "Ashley!" Ashley quickly shut her laptop and got up from her chair and headed into the house. "Yeah Dad?" "Can you take Moose for a ride?" Ashley sighed and picked up Moose's leash. "Fine." she grumbled and went outside with Moose in her trail. As she walked down the street she heard snickers from the mindless boys, Garrett, James, and Marco. All the boys she avoided were circling in on her. She cringed and walked a bit faster. "A!" she heard Garrett. "A!" Ashley started running with Moose and let him get in front of her. Moose ran faster causing Ashley to go faster. Ashley gasped as she felt someone grab her from behind and latch onto her waist. "Ow! Let go of me!" she yelled. Moose's leash was taken out of her grasp and into Marco's. Marco snickered and tied Moose to a post. Moose squealed and bit Marco on the leg, "Oh My god, dog!" Marco screamed in agony. "Ow!" Someone pulled Ashley back into a home that was lit by candles. Ashley tried to scream but James duck taped her mouth. They put earplugs in her ears as tears ran down her face and she remembered the e-mail she had just received:

_From: Snake and Biscuits attorney__(SnakeandBiscuits___)_

_To: Ashley Juergens __(aj___) _

_Subject: (No Subject)_

_Ashley, you best watch your back or you'll be next in our cruel horror making. It may seem a hoax but soon you will…die?_

_Sincerely and not concerned, _

_Snake and Biscuits…you know you're next._

_The Snakiest company. _

Who was the Snake and Biscuit company? What did the e-mail mean? Was Ashley going to die?


	2. Chapter 2

How To Loose Ashley:

Ashley's eyes blurred as one of the cruel sick men put a pair of real glasses over her lovely eyes. Ashley cried out in agony as they cut her right wrist then her left. "What are you doing to me?" she yelled. "Nothing, yet." Tears ran down her face hotter than they ever were. Garrett took the glasses off as she saw him naked. "Oh my god!" she screamed at the terrible sight. "Ow! That hurts my eyes." He grinned a sick grin and started stripping her down until she was in her bra and panties. Ashley shouted again not helping the cause as he rubbed against her naked body She whimpered as he started to kiss her everywhere then he tore into her bra and panty and ripped them off. Garrett snickered finally getting off of her as Ashley sighed. She was hoping it was finally over. Then she saw Marco taking _his_ clothes off. Ashley screamed as Marco did her as Garrett had-but it took Marco longer. Marco smiled at her and dropped another kiss on her left tit. Ashley's face was now pink as she drew fists to her hands. Her hand _and_ feet were tied up. She knew what was coming next-James. James had glasses and a soft face but an evil brain. Garrett had light brown hair and a long pointy nose. Green eyes. Marco had a greasy blonde 'do and often wore leather like the 1980's freaks. As James plunged into Ashley she felt herself trembling and wishing she was anywhere but there. When they were all done with her and they were done with their games they untied her hands letter her be free a bit but put prison locks on her feet. The key was put in a dirt hole in the backyard as she panicked. Ashley looked at the ugly men and let tears keep falling. She looked over and down on the floor until she found what she wanted-a cell-phone.

_**a/n: Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters-except Marco, Garrett, and James. My evils. I am sorry if you think it sucked but it will get better. I really wanted to write a fanficton for The Secret Life's Amy. I want to try to do other things as well…but I wanted to try.**__**J I am sorry If I can't finish it but I'm really busy and I might be posting my other FINISHED story for all to read…JI am excited about that but…so people don't get all up on me I have a disclaimer.**_

_**All I can say is 'Poor Ashley!'**_


End file.
